Love Hina: The Iron Giant
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: The Hinata house is about to get a new tenate, a tenate of titanic proportions. Love Hina/Bioshock Crossover
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys. This is my first time writing a Love Hina fic, I've been a fan of the series for awhile now but I've never actually read the entire series. I actually gained all my knowledge from reading various Love Hina fan fic's. So to anyone that reviews please don't hesitate to point out something I got wrong about a certain character or anything along those lines. I do not own Love Hina or Bioshock. Now let the fic begin!_

_**Love Hina: The Iron Giant **_

_**Chapter I: Arrival Of The Iron Giant**_

The huge metal form of Subject Delta slowly awakened to the realm of consciousness. He lay at the bottom of the ocean floor but he could tell just be analyzing his surroundings that he was not any where near Rapture. For one the various species of coral and sea weed were completely different, none of them seemed to be mutated at all. Delta new that the ADAM produced by the ADAM Slug would be like steroids to the plants and fuel their growth. The coral and other plant life looked normal. But the what really made him realize that he was not anywhere near the city was marine life. Not once has he ever seen a sea turtle near Rapture at all, and the schools of fish looked completely different.

Delta got to his feet, the sound of his footsteps were muffled by the sand of the ocean floor. Delta stood there for a moment and felt deep inside himself for the bond he had between himself and his Little Sister, Eleanor. Delta could not believe it. His bond with his daughter was restored! Not only that but he did not feel any attacks or pain coming from not being anywhere near her at the present moment. Delta relayed the past events that had just transpired in his head. He and his daughter were running towards Sinclair's life boat and just as they were about to reach the entrance to the vessel, they came face to face with the bombs that Sophia Lamb (Eleanor's mother) had set up. Thinking quickly, Delta had activated the unstable Teleportation Plasmid that he found on a desk at Fontaine Futuristics. He guessed this is where the Plasmid sent him…but how was his bond restored and improved upon?

Delta sighed and looked up and was surprised by the fact that he could actually see sun light. This would be his first time seeing the sun …well his first time seeing it as a Big Daddy. Since he could actually see the light from the sun Delta guessed that he was in very shallow water.

Delta looked in the direction where he guessed land was trudged through the water. Even if he didn't have to be near Eleanor for him to survive he still desperately wanted to see his daughter like any father would. He had to find a way to find her. He walked and walked and as he did he steadily ascended until he finally stomped his way onto a beach. Unlucky for him, people were on it as it was the middle of the summer. As Delta moved through the beach, the people on the beach were staring at him. Some in amazement and other's in fear. Really, what would you do if you were enjoying a nice day at the beach and then all of a sudden a giant in metal armor came up out of the water?

"Mommy, mommy, look! It's a metal Frankenstein!" yelled a little boy.

"Honey come here, don't go over there!" yelled out his mother.

Delta could care less about these people, what he needed was to get to his daughter. As Delta advanced into town he noticed that he has not eaten anything in awhile. Unlike production model Big Daddies, the Alpha Series retained a lot of human traits, one of them being the need to feed. So Delta stomped through town, looking for a source of food. He soon realized that he could not read any of the signs, they were written in some other language. Delta moaned in frustration which frightened a couple of people near him.

"Hey buddy, ya looking for a place to stay?" Delta looked behind him to see a guy that looked to be in his early twenty's. Delta shrugged and nodded in affirmative.

"There's this inn called the Hinata Sou just up the street, it's the building on the top of some really long stairs. You can't miss it." Delta nodded at the information he was given and began his trek to Hinata Sou. Delta could not understand why most of the people he encountered were so fearful of him. I mean of course he was huge but he wasn't on a rampage or anything, he was minding his own business. As he came to the start of the long flight of stairs to Hinata he sighed. Long stairs and Big Daddies just don't mix. His kind tended to move really slowly unless they were attacked, they didn't do it on purpose its just that something in their minds told them that if there was no danger then why waste energy? They only moved as fast as they needed to.

When Delta had finally reached the top of the stairs he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the inn. He moved to the entrance and knocked on the door two times. When no one answered he got a little frusta rated and knocked on it even harder, unfortunately doors on the surface weren't Big Daddy proof. The door was knocked off it hinges after Delta's fourth's knock. Delta looked to the door sheepishly, who ever owned this place wouldn't have to worry. He was also programmed to be a handyman so he would be able to fix it with no problem.

As Delta entered the inn he found a woman sprawled out on the floor. She had long brown hair with two cow licks coming from the top of her head, she wore a green T shirt and a yellow sun dress. Delta kneeled on one knee and picked up the woman bridal style. She was starting to come to.

"Ara, what happened? Oh my did I faint again?" She then looked to Subject Delta and smiled. Delta was surprised she didn't pass out again.

"Ara, I'm ok really! You can put me down now." Delta nodded and put her on her feet.

"What brings you to the Hinata Sou, ara?" Delta stood for a few seconds then he pointed to the couch to his left and made a motion with his hands as if he were sleeping.

"Ah, you want a room, ara?" Delta nodded.

"Ok! But the only room that I can give you is the basement, ara." Delta sighed and nodded. It was better than nothing.

"By the way my name is Mutsumi Otohime!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Hina: The Iron Giant**_

_**Chapter II**_

"My name is Mutsumi Otohime! What's your's?"

Delta moaned and motioned to the back of his hand. Mutsumi squinted at his hand.

"Ara, hmm…a triangle? No wait I've seen that symbol before while I was studying Greek mythology! Umm let me guess…Delta-san?"

Delta nodded his head. He was kind of surprised that she actually got it right, she seemed like sort of a ditz.

"Ara, the basement is over there." Mutsumi pointed to a door that was by the kitchen area. Delta nodded, as he turned to examine his new room he heard a thump. He turned around and Mutsumi was out cold again. Delta sighed and kneeled over to picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to the couch and set her on it gently. He set her head on a pillow and rubbed her head gently, a smile spread a crossed her face.

Delta lumbered over to the basement door and walked in. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he found a bed in the far corner of the room, there was bathroom on the left side of the room (not that he would need it) and a night stand near the bed. Delta shrugged, it would have to do.

O

O

O

As the Hina crew came to the entrance of the inn the first thing they noticed was that the door was completely torn off it's hinges.

"Who the hell did this?" asked a long haired brunette by the name of Naru Narusegawa.

"I don't know but we must check on Mutsumi-san at once Naru-sempai, she could be in trouble." responded a sixteen year-old girl with long raven colored hair that came to the small of her back, she also had lavender eyes. She wore clothes traditional for a samurai and carried a sword at her side.

"Right Motoko-chan."

The rest of the gang nodded and they entered the inn to find Mutsumi asleep on the couch.

"Mutsumi please wake up!" said a twenty-year old male with short brown hair and dark brown eyes, his name: Keitaro Urashima.

"Oh Keitaro-kun you woke me from a nice dream, ara."

"Mutsumi-san what happened to the door?" asked Motoko.

"It was an accident! Delta-san was knocking on the door and he accidentally knocked it down, ara."

The group looked to each other briefly. Who could be strong enough to knock down a door accidentally? A woman who was about twenty-five with short brown hair and dark brown eyes with a look of seeming detachment for the current situation spoke up. She had a cigarette in her mouth. She is Keitaro's aunt, Haruka Urashima.

"Who is this Delta-san?"

"Well Haruka-san, Delta-san came here to rent a room so I gave him the basement, ara." Mutsumi replied.

Motoko and Naru's faces held looks of pure fury.

"This is an all girls dorm! A male cannot live here." Motoko said with finality.

"But Keitaro is the manager of the dorm and he's a guy, ara!" said Mutsumi.

The group looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, you actually make a good point." said a thirteen-year old blond hair girl by the name of Sarah McDougal.

"He's a special case!" yelled out Naru.

"I don't care, he's getting out now…or I'm going to make him." said Motoko as she walked towards the basement door. A silver haired twenty-year old woman by the name of Mistune (Kitsune) Konno sighed.

"Well I guess I'll never find out if he's loaded or not seeing as Motoko is going to maim the guy."

"What's maim? Is it something good to eat?" asked a thirteen-year old dark skinned, blond haired foreighner by the name of Kaolla Su.

"No Su, i-its not something g-good to eat." Stuttered a thirteen-year old bluenette with equally blue eyes named Shinobu Maehara.

Motoko walked to the basement door and knocked on it while yelling.

"Come out here, this is an all girls dorm! No men aloud!"

At first there was no reply. Motoko was about to just blow the door off it's hinges until she felt…a tremor of some sort.

"…What the hell is that?" asked Kitsune.

"Is that an earthquake?" asked Naru.

Haruka felt the vibrations getting stronger and stronger. She could tell that they were originating from the basement. They were spaced far apart as if … Her eyes widened.

"That's not an earthquake…those are footsteps."

The whole groups eyes widened, especially Shinobu's. The door opened and a huge figure walked out from the darkness of the basement. It had to duck to get past the door frame. It stood about seven feet tall and it wore what seemed to be an old diver's suit. It's helmet visor glowed an eerie yellow and heavy breathing noises could be heard emitting from its metal encased form. But the most frightening thing of all is that a large mining drill replaced its right hand. The whole group stood stunned and scared shitless.

"Who, what…?" Motoko was at a loss of words.

"Hello Delta-san, ara!" Mutsumi greeted and waved to Delta. The group watched in surprise as the iron giant waved back with his left hand. The titan for some reason then looked to the shivering form of Shinobu. Delta then walked toward Shinobu, each step he took shook the ground.

"Holy shit this guy is HUGE." whispered Kitsune to herself but the group heard her none the less.

Delta kneeled down to Shinobu's height and extended his left hand. Shinobu instinctively backed away in fear. Delta's helmet visor light turned a navy blue color…like he was saddened. Delta looked to one of his suit pockets and brought out a plushy of some sort. He extended his left hand once more to Shinobu.

She didn't know why. She really didn't but for some reason she took the plushy, she hugged it close to her and Delta's visor light turned a happy green. Motoko was the first one to recover from the shock.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She yelled out as she unsheathed her sword and sent out a deadly wave of ki at Subject Delta's back. The attack struck and smoke enshrouded the room from the explosion it caused.

"I can't see a thing!" Complained Naru. When the smoke cleared Delta was still in his kneeling position as if nothing happened. He held Shinobu close to him as if he were…protecting her? He sat Shinobu down and looked over his right shoulder. What the group saw froze the blood in their veins. His helmet light shown a bright crimson red like it emitted from the depths of hell, he turned towards Motoko and let loose a roar so loud that it the entire group was momentarily stunned. Their vision was blurred as well. Motoko's eyes widened.

'_A sonic attack?' _

Delta's hand held drill turned on. The noise it made, made Haruka realize the gravity of the situation.

"MOTOKO RUN!"

Motoko dodged just in time as Delta went rushing past her. He stopped just before he impacted a wall and turned towards Motoko once more. This human would learn what happens when you mess with a Big Daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Hina: The Iron Giant**_

_**Chapter III**_

Subject Delta roared in fury as he charged Motoko with his drill raised. Motoko ducked and dodged as he attempted to either run her through or take her head off. She quickly ran towards the back of the inn with Subject Delta hot on her tail. The blue haired girl had reminded Delta so much of a Little Sister that he has know temporarily reverted back to his original programming.

You hurt either me or my Little Sister then you die.

Motoko flipped off of a balcony and into the grassy valley of the inn just as Delta's drill came smashing into the spot she was in. Delta removed his drill from the floor and looked over the railing of the balcony towards Motoko. Delta roared in unbridled fury and to Motoko's surprise, jumped over the railing and landed right in front of her. His landing sent a huge tremor through the ground that made Motoko temporarily lose her balance. Delta lunged at Motoko with his drill but she ducked and swung her katana at him in a side sweep.

Her katana merely bounced off of his armor but she did manage to put a dent in it. Delta groaned in annoyance and punched Motoko with his unarmed left hand. Motoko staggered at the force of the blow and dropped her katana, Delta again punched Motoko and she dropped to the ground. Motoko rolled to the right just before Delta's drill slammed into the spot where she was just moments ago. Motoko quickly got to her feet and picked up her katana. She sent her ki surging through her blade and struck Delta repeatedly in the back, the strength enhancing effects of the ki allowed her to put some nasty dents in Delta's armor but again to her frustration nothing major enough to actually hurt him. Delta turned around quick enough to knock her to the ground once more. He then took one of Motoko's legs in his left hand and threw her all the way across the valley. She rolled when she hit the ground and jumped to her feet to see Delta running towards her already.

Motoko's face held a look of deep thought. The iron giant seemed to have no weak spot for her to exploit. Motoko's eyes narrowed, this man was strong. Motoko raised her sword and just as Delta was a mere five feet away she brought it down.

"ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!" She yelled out as she sent out a wave of ki powerful enough to actually knock Delta back. Delta roared out in frustration and then tried something he has for some reason never thought about doing. He slammed his drill into the ground, creating tremors powerful enough to stun Motoko momentarily. He then charged at Motoko at an extreme speed, since she was stunned by his drill slam attack she wasn't able to avoid it.

Delta grabbed her by her shoulders and head butted her. To lessen the strength of the blow Motoko had applied ki to her forehead. She still however crumpled to the ground. She rolled to her right just before Delta could crush her skull with his foot and sent out another powerful wave of ki in his direction. He was knocked back yet again but Motoko didn't stop, she sent out wave after wave of ki until Delta could take no more.

He raised his drill and activated it, the electromagnetic dynamo installed in the drill deflected the attack right back at her. Motoko flipped over the wave and landed at the far side of the valley. Sweat was poring down her face, she couldn't afford to get hit by that drill of his. If she did it was all over. Suddenly flames danced and flickered in Delta's left hand, he pointed his hand in Motoko's direction and sent out a barrage of fire balls. Motoko's eyes widened, what was this technique? She couldn't afford to think about it now, she weaved around Delta's fire barrage and headed towards him. Her feet and her sword was charged with ki, she practically flew towards Delta and let loose a barrage of sword swings. Delta stumbled at the sheer veracity of her attack but he managed to blocked the tenth blow with his drill and let loose a fist full of lightning. Motoko's body shook in a spasm as one thousand volts of electricity was sent through her body. Delta held the deadly electrical stream for about a minute, when he cut off the stream Motoko crumpled to the ground.

O

O

O

To say the Hina crew was stunned would be an understatement. They watched the entire fight from the large porch attached to the outside of the inn and they were completely shocked.

"No fucking way…he actually beat Motoko!" Yelled out Kitsune

"Holy shit…" Naru was just at a loss of words, no one has ever beaten Motoko in a fight. No one!

"Motoko-sempai!" Yelled out Shinobu as she jumped off of the porch and towards the two combatants.

"Holy shit, he's actually about to kill her!" yelled out Keitaro as he to ran towards the two titans of destruction. The Hina crew finally saw that Delta was walking towards Motoko's crumpled form with his drill still swirling.

O

O

O

Delta raised his drill in preparation for the finishing blow…that is until a certain blue haired 'Little Sister' jumped in front of his opponent.

"Please Delta-san don't do it! She didn't mean it, just please don't, don't…" The blue haired 'Little Sister' was about to break out into tears. Delta looked from the Little Sister to the raven haired girl, then he suddenly snapped out of his programming trance. He looked to Motoko and then Shinobu and his helmet light changed from an angry red to a calm yellow.

"Motoko!" Keitaro yelled out. He ran to her crumpled form, burns covered the part of her skin that was visible. He looked up to Delta, anger shown in his normally calm eyes.

"Why? Why did you have to hurt her this badly, WHY!" Keitaro screamed out.

"Sempai, please don't make him angry!" Shinobu yelled out, if Delta-san was able to beat Motoko then Keitaro would end up a bloody smear on the wall if he angered him.

Delta looked to Motoko and sighed. He thought that he had gotten rid of any traces of his programming but it was still there. Delta walked towards Motoko, Keitaro stood in his way determined to protect his friend at all cost. Delta let out whale like moan.

"I….think he wants to help her sempai." Shinobu said meekly. Keitaro glared at Delta but he moved none the less. Delta picked up Motoko bridal style and carried her towards the inn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Hina: The Iron Giant**_

_**Chapter IV: Big Daddy**_

* * *

Delta walked calmly over to the Hinata inn with Motoko in his arms. He had put his drill away to make it easier for him to carry her and show that he meant no harm to anyone. Delta noticed Keitaro watching him like a hawk, the young man obviously cared greatly for his friends and would probably go through a lot of pain to keep them safe… Delta smirked behind his helmet, he would have to keep an eye on this one before he made any snap decisions.

As Delta made his way onto the Hinata inn's back porch, he noticed the fearful looks that the residents were giving him. He sighed behind his helmet, he was going to have to redeem himself and earn their trust if he wanted any chance at staying here. Delta looked at the crumpled form of the one they called Motoko in his arms. Why had she attacked him like that? He was pretty sure that he had not done anything wrong so why did she attack him with such ferocity? As far as he was concerned he just acted out in self defense but he knew that people rarely see it that way.

Delta gently kneeled on one knee and brought up his right hand.

"W-what are you doing Delta-san?" The blue haired 'Little Sister' they called Shinobu asked. Delta, not being able to speak due to his voice modification surgery continued with his task. When Delta moved his gloved hand over to Motoko's forehead Keitaro made a move to stop him but it was to late. The veins in Motoko's body started to glow a slight red just visible enough for everyone to see. To the Hinata crew's amazement Motoko's wounds started to heal at an accelerated rate. Her burnt and torn skin mended and healed until it returned to it's original pale unblemished color. Delta kept his hand on Motoko's forehead through the entire process, transferring his First Aid Kits to the girl was a little tricky but he was managing well.

After about ten minutes, Motoko was completely healed and her breathing was healthy and steady. Delta gave a grunt of satisfaction and picked her up once more, planning to put her on the living room couch. Naru shook herself out of her shock and quickly called out Delta.

"Where do you think you are going with Motoko!" Naru yelled out. Delta turned towards the human female before him. Normally he would have turned his helmet visor a deep yellow color and revived his drill as a warning for her to back off but she was not a Splicer and this was not Rapture. Delta sighed, this was going to take some getting use to.

Since Delta could not respond to her question he simply ignored her and calmly made his way back into the inn. Naru seethed in fury, how could he simply brush her off like that. She was about to march in there and give him a piece of her mind but stopped when she felt a strong hand gripping her right shoulder. Naru turned and her eyes met with Haruka Urashima's cold gaze.

"Naru, get a hold of yourself. You might be able to get away with hitting some random guy on the street…and Keitaro." Haruka added much to her displeasure. "But not this guy. He doesn't care if you are a girl or a boy." Haruka turned to the rest of the gang as she continued her statement.

"He doesn't care what your occupation is, whether it be police officer or soldier of this country. He doesn't care if you are animate or inanimate. Make no mistake if you assault him physically he can and WILL kill you and it doesn't matter how fast or how far you run, he will chase you to the ends of the earth if he has to and make no mistake he WILL find you." Haruka scanned the gang's reactions, most of them now wore frightened faces. Haruka sighed and beckoned for them to come inside so that they could discuss the situation.

"Big…Daddy?" Kitsune repeated. Haruka nodded her head.

"Yup, I pretty sure that our friend 'Delta' is without a doubt a Big Daddy… Alpha Series if I'm not mistaken." Haruka said as she fished out another cigarette from her pocket. She had started smoking in college as a way to calm her nerves, ever since she has not been able to kick her bad habit. Kaolla Su was paying absolute attention. Out of all the inventions that she has created and researched she has never heard of a Big Daddy before. The man named Delta looked like a giant man in a diving suit…but man does not make such monstrous noises. Who invented these Big Daddies anyway? So many questions! Haruka caught Su's curious gaze and sighed.

"People, listen up." Haruka said in a tone that left no room for arguments. "What I am about to tell must NEVER leave this room, got it?" The group gulped and nodded their heads wildly, they all knew there would be hell to pay if they went against Haruka's wishes. Just as she was about to start, Motoko, Shinobu, Keitaro, and Delta walked into the room as well as Mutsumi. Haruka nodded.

"Good, now I won't have to explain this more than once." Haruka then proceeded to tell them about the underwater city known as Rapture. She told them how it was intended to be a paradise where the worlds greatest minds could dwell and work without the laws of government hindering them. She then told them how the whole city fell apart due to the discovery of a substance called ADAM.

"ADAM is a substance found only in a certain type of deep sea slug. ADAM is used to create gene altering substances known as Plasmids. Plasmids can be used to empower you with different abilities, the most popular being: Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, and Electrokinesis." Some of the residents looked at her in confusion, Haruka rolled her eyes.

"The power to control fire, ice, and lightning…to an extent. Delta's display of the plasmid called Electro Bolt was beyond that of a normal humans." Delta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but his eyes narrowed at Haruka, how did she know so much about Rapture? This was something that he would have to look into.

"Anyway when injected into the human body the substance acts like benign form of cancer. It Replaces normal human cells with unstable stem cell versions. Of course its these stem cells that gives ADAM its amazing properties. Of course you have all probably figured out by now that this wonder drug had to have some minor…side effects." Delta scoffed, minor side effects his ass.

"Side effects?" Motoko asked. Haruka nodded.

"You know, Insanity, hallucinations, deformities, insomnia, schizophrenia, increase in aggression, ADHD… These people are called Splicers. They are homicidal maniacs that would gladly slit your throat to get a quick fix of ADAM."

"…You call that minor? They must be pretty fucked up." Kitsune commented. Delta made a grunt of agreement, I mean not only were the Splicers bat shit crazy they were stupid as hell. They couldn't even freaking see a trap right in front of their faces, they just walked right into them.

Dumb ass's.

"Ok, ok, but what about the Big Daddies?" Su asked impatiently. Delta looked towards Su and patted her on the head, how many Little Sisters did they have in this place? Haruka looked towards Delta, as if asking him permission to tell them of the ones called Protectors. Delta shrugged his shoulders and nodded, no use hiding it from them or crying about it. He was a Big Daddy, what's done is done. Haruka took her cigarette out of her mouth and expelled the smoke from her mouth.

"Well ok… But to understand how Big Daddies came to be you must first learn how Little Sisters came to be." Haruka said.

"A Little…Sister?" Asked Shinobu.

"What's with all the use of family titles?" Sarah spoke up, Haruka however ignored her.

"The slug that produced the substance known as ADAM excreted it in such small quantities that it was nearly unusable. To increase the amount of ADAM produced the slug needed a host. The scientists of Rapture discovered that if implanted in the stomach lining of a female child the amount of ADAM produced increases dramatically. Thus the Little Sisters were born, these girls were mentally conditioned to walk about the city armed with giant syringes that they would use to extract the blood of dead Splicers and drink it. They would then purposely induce regurgitation there by increasing the amount of ADAM produced tenfold."

Haruka stopped once again to look at the groups reactions. Motoko, Naru, and Keitaro were seething with fury, how could someone do such a thing? And to a child no less! Kitsune looked as if she was about to barf. Mutsumi looked as if she was about to faint. Shinobu already fainted. Sarah was trying to picture herself walking around an underwater city sticking needles into dead bodies and drinking it. Su was giving Haruka her undivided attention. And Delta was trying desperately to revive Shinobu. Haruka shook her head but continued.

"The ADAM slug that these girls are implanted with constantly produces the stem cell like substance. Because of this, any wounds that they incur whether it be a gunshot or stab wound instantly heals within seconds. They are pretty much immortal but they can still feel pain and they still have the strength and stature of normal little girls. The Splicers prowling the streets of Rapture have no mercy and wouldn't think twice about cutting the girl's stomach open and removing the slug…" The group's facial expressions turned to looks of horror and disgust.

"So, the scientists created protectors for the girls. They took regular humans, most likely prisoners, spliced them with plasmids that improved their physical strength, ripped out their vocal cords, brainwashed and sealed them into suits of giant metal armor. They are conditioned to follow the Little Sisters faithfully and fiercely fight off anyone that approaches her." Haruka then looked towards Delta.

"These…Iron Giants were nicknamed Big Daddies."

_

* * *

__Sorry about the wait guys! This chapter is mainly to inform the residents of Hinata and those of you who might be new to the Bioshock series to just what exactly a Big Daddy, Little Sister, and Splicer is. Anyway, the next chapter will be much more exciting. I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story, I'm not doing it on purpose, its just that I always seem to hit writer's block with this fic. If any of you have any good ideas I would be really grateful if you would share. Oh and I just want to make a few things clear about Delta. I've come to realize that Alpha Series do not sound like regular Big Daddies, their moans and roars are more of a high pitched shriek (The roar/howl that you hear before your encounter with the first Alpha Series in game I think just sounds so badass). Since Delta is technically an Alpha Series that is what he will be sounding like from now on. Also I've found some security photos of Delta in game and he seems to be holding his guns like any other Alpha Series would (He does not hold them with one hand). Since I think the Alpha Series' fighting style is already badass this is going to be Delta's fighting style…except instead of the elemental burst he use's plasmids. _

_So when Delta has any of his guns out he holds them in a manner similar to a Rosie, when he has his Drill out he gets in a fighting stance similar to that of a Bouncer's. Although some might say that the information I'm giving you all might not be needed I'm just telling you all this so that when you read later chapters you won't get confused and think: Since when can Delta jump ten feet in the air? _

* * *

_**Love Hina: The Iron Giant **_

_**Chapter V: The Cranky Giant **_

"Is Delta-san still asleep?" Kaolla Su asked in an impatient tone. Haruka sighed, after her little explanation last night Su has been bugging her non stop. She wanted to know everything that there was to know about the Big Daddies, she had barley gotten a wink of sleep all night because of her constant nagging. She was finally able to scare her into being quite, threatening that if she didn't let her get any sleep that she would talk Keitaro into banning bananas from the inn. Since she didn't explain the Big Daddies in depth, Su decided that she would just have to study a live test subject…

Subject Delta.

Haruka had to restrain her from charging into Delta's underground abode. If there was one thing that Haruka had made sure to tell Su it was that the Alpha Series line of Big Daddies was no were near as friendly as the Production Model Big Daddies that replaced them. When near an Alpha Series Big Daddy they might just ignore you…or they might tear your head off. They are just to unpredictable to label as: Docile Unless Threatened (this was the reason why Haruka decided to stay the night at the inn). Although Delta might be one of the good mannered ones she couldn't be sure until he had spent a good amount of time at the inn…without going completely berserk for no reason.

"Breakfast is ready!" Shinobu called out as she carried a big plate of various breakfast foods to the dinning room table. Keitaro was not far behind her as he had offered to help her bring the food to the table.

"Mmmm…smells good as always Shinobu! And I bet it'll taste even better!" Kitsune yelled out. Shinobu blushed.

"T-thank you K-Kitsune." She stuttered out. Shinobu placed the plate on the table and swiveled her head left to right.

"W-where is D-Delta-san?" The blue haired girl asked timidly. Mutsumi sipped a cup of her tea and smiled as Tora (is that her name?) landed on her head.

"He's still sleeping…I think, ara." She answered.

"Should I go wake him up?" Shinobu asked. Shinobu felt a hand land on her shoulder and looked up to find that it was Kitsune. She had a sour look on her face.

"I think I'll pay him a little visit. SOMEBODY has been drinking my saki and we all know what happens when I don't get my alcohol!" Naru looked at her quizzically.

"Why would a genetically enhanced human trapped in a giant diving suit want your saki?" Naru asked her.

"Hmm…I don't know, but all I know is that it sure as hell wasn't leprechauns that took my saki!" Motoko took a glance at the basement door.

"Kitsune…please try not to anger him." Motoko said warily. Kitsune gasped.

"What's this? The great Motoko Aoyama…afraid…of a _**man**_?" Motoko glared at her rather hatefully.

"OOOHHH! That's just mean." Sarah called out.

"He is not just some regular man…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kitsune responded as she opened the basement door and headed down the stairs.

"…If she doesn't come back can I have her stuff?" Sarah asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Motoko and Naru yelled out.

"Alright, okay, fine I was just asking!"

OO OOO OOOO

"HEY DELTA-BAKA! Have you been stealing my saki?" Kitsune yelled out. She stayed at the top the steps, the darkness of the basement was particularly threatening and she couldn't see a thing down there. Even though she had brushed off Motoko's warning she knew that she had to be careful around this guy. When they were heading to bed last night one of Su's robots bumped into him…and he completely destroyed it. Su wasn't to bummed out since she had like about a thousand more of the things but the point is, is that the thing just bumped into him and he went completely berserk.

'_Haruka could have warned us that Big Daddies go completely off the wall at the slightest provocation. Sounds like a really important fact that you would tell somebody…' _

Kitsune sighed and slowly started to head down the stairs.

"Delta-baka, get your lazy ass up here!" Kitsune yelled, again there was no reply.

"I'm warning ya-WOAH!" Kitsune lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs, luckily their was a pile of discarded laundry at the bottom. Kitsune threw the clothes off of her and shook her head out of her daze.

"Damn, I gotta be more careful. Could've broken my fucking neck." Kitsune muttered as she rubbed the lump on her head. Kitsune looked forward to find a strange sight. A greenish yellow oval shaped light with two smaller circular white lights below it staring at her through the darkness. For some reason Kitsune just stood there. She didn't move, she didn't utter a sound, she just stared at it…like a naïve little fish staring at the light of an angular fish's lure. The light seemed to lift a couple of feet in the air…like something was standing up. The yellow oval shaped light turned a blood red and the two smaller white lights turned a reddish pink color. An animalistic howl echoed through the room as something huge plowed into Kitsune and slammed her into a wall. She didn't even see the light coming towards her, it was so fast!

Kitsune stared into the blood red porthole of Subject Delta and whimpered slightly.

"I-I'm sorry d-didn't mean t-to d-disturb y-ya!" Kitsune stuttered out, she was scared out of her fucking mind right now and at this moment she really regretted hurling those insults at the cranky giant. Delta cocked his head to the side and let out an animalistic growl. His visor light turned from an angry hostile red to a calm and neutral yellow. He hadn't meant to be so rough with the silver haired woman, it was just that he was having some kind of…dream. Or maybe it was a vision? Anyway, the vision or dream or whatever it was had Eleanor in it and that's all it needed to have in it to gain his full attention. It looked like she was exiting a bathysphere….on a beach with a lot of people on it. He saw eight malnourished little girls sticking to her like glue and a bunch of humans with a bunch of cameras harassing her. That made him particularly cranky already (even if it was just a dream). One of the humans put a microphone to her face, asking her for just a few words. Eleanor replied:

"_Well, my name is Eleanor Lamb and these are my sisters. I come from a place…far away from here and the only reason I am here is because I am looking for my father."_

"_Hmm, a daughter looking for her papa…how sweet!"_

The long haired brunette said.

"_Well, this town isn't really large…can you give us a description of him?"_

The human female asked. Eleanor perked up slightly.

"_Well, he wears an old fashioned diving suit…all of the time, he's about seven feet tall…and he has a giant mining drill for a right hand."_

"…"

"…"

"_What? It's detachable. Umm…do you mind telling me where exactly I am?"_

The woman shook herself out of the shock of being given such a strange description of a person.

"_You are in-"_

That's where the dream ended…because this woman woke him up! Delta's helmet visor turned a fury orange and his grip on the woman's shoulders tightened, the small frail woman (well at least to him) shook in his grip.

"I-I'm s-sorry, p-please d-don't h-hurt me." The woman squeaked out. Her voice…it sounded so much like a scared Little Sister (despite the southern accent). Delta's helmet visor light returned to it's calm yellow color and Delta caressed the woman's cheek.

Kitsune had her eyes wired shut. The sheer strength…Kitsune had no doubt in her mind that Delta could rip her apart with his bare hands. What the hell was she thinking? This is the guy that almost killed Motoko, this the guy that can replace his gloved hand with fucking blood rusted DRILL in two seconds flat! Kitsune kept her eyes shut, she waited for the savage blow to her face or her stomach for she had awakened the slumbering beast.

And he was defiantly not happy.

Yet the blows never came…instead she felt the soft caress of patent leather and cold metal. Kitsune opened her eyes to find that Delta's helmet visor light had turned a joyful emerald color.

"W-what are y-ya d-doing?" Delta gave a small grunt and gently sat Kitsune back down of the floor. Kitsune gulped.

'_How can something so strong be so…gentle?'_

Delta's huge form disappeared into the darkness and he reemerged holding…a saki bottle. Delta extended the bottle towards Kitsune. She blinked once, blinked twice.

"Uh…thanks hun."

* * *

_AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Remember, give me a few ideas and the next chapter will be up much sooner! I also want to thank Kaos and Magnus for giving me the idea of Delta drinking all of Kitsune's booze and Dark Chiyo and Kaos and Magnus again for giving me the idea of putting Eleanor in this fic ( and as a result the Little Sisters). _

_I'll be brain storming new ideas, if you have any ideas please HELP ME!_


End file.
